Crossing Paths Again
by Jyuoa
Summary: The gang goes on their seperate ways, but when an old foe returns, they must come together again to defeat him. New Benders join the team.
1. Good Bye and New Beginnings

The group was at their home in Ba Sing Se. All of them were making different plans. "So, what do you plan to do now, Toph?" Aang asked.

"I'd go home if I could, but I wouldn't be able to find the way, so I guess I'll stay here." She said.

"True, it's like this place has become a second home to all of us." Katara agreed.

"Almost all of us." They turned. Mai was there, looking bored as always.

"Don't bring the mood down." Sokka said.

"Hey!" Zuko banged his fist on the table, getting his attention. "Don't talk to my girl like that."

"No need to get all worked up." Sokka said. "By the way, what are you two planning on doing?"

"There's a Fire Nation meeting coming up that I'm attending." Zuko told them. "We're trying to figure out how to restore peace."

"I'm coming with him." Mai said.

"What are you doing, sis?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I'm going home to visit Gran-Gran and the others." Katara told him. "Want to come with."

"I would, except that…" Sokka started.

"What, you don't want to see them again?" Katara asked.

"No, it's not like that at all." Sokka protested.

"He can't because he promised he'd help me guide Toph on her way back home." Suki told her.

"You did this without telling me?" Toph said.

"We knew you couldn't do it alone."

"I'm going to stay here and help take care of business at the tea shop." Iroh told them.

"I promise I'll visit when I can, Uncle." Zuko told him.

"Hey, Aang, what are you doing, anyway?" Suki asked.

"I don't really have anywhere I need to go." Aang told them. "I guess I'll go with Katara. It was, after all, the first place I met most of you."

"That's true." Sokka said.

A few hours later, they were all set to head their separate ways. "Well, I guess this is good-bye for now." Aang said.

"We won't be separated for too long." Sokka pointed out.

"Yeah, if anything comes up, all we have to do is meet either here or on Ember Island." Zuko told them.

"Okay." Everyone agreed.

"Toph, can you sense the direction where we should start?" Suki asked.

"I don't know, but I think its this way." She pointed.

"Well, this could take a while, but I trust her." Sokka said.

"Sure you don't want a ride?" Aang asked Zuko.

"No thanks. A Fire Nation ship is coming to get us." He told him.

"Well, see you around." Aang said. "All set, Katara."

"Yeah." She said. "I can't wait to see my family and friends from home again."

"Then, let's go." Aang said. Appa took off into the air and the group headed in their different directions.


	2. Power of Water

"I can't wait to see my family and friends from home again." Katara said. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"I'm positive. Once I've been somewhere, I tend to remember the location." Aang told her.

"As long as we get to the South Pole in one piece. It's great to be able to go without having to be chased down by enemies." Katara stated.

"Don't jinx it." Aang told her.

"You sound like my brother." Katara pointed out.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. And one Sokka is bad en…" She cut herself off. The two of them were inches away from each other. They backed away in embarrassment.

"Okay, so I think we're here. Unless I'm imagining a giant iceburg."

"You're right." Katara said. "We're back home."

"It's a little strange, considering this is where it all began."

"I know." Katara said. Once they landed, they headed for the village. "I'm back, everybody!" A crowd of villagers gathered around her.

"Katara, welcome home."

"Nice to see you again, Gran-Gran." Katara said. "I heard about you getting married. Congratulations."

"I can tell you're journey was a successful one." Gran-Gran said. "Come on, I'd like to show you something."

"Can you tell us about you're adventures?" The children asked them.

"Of course." Katara said. "We'll tell you all about it a little later."

"Since we've reconnected with our sister tribe, we've had a few changes." Gran-Gran said.

"Look, there's a group of waterbenders." Aang pointed where he saw a class being instructed.

"It's true. After your visit to the North Pole, some waterbenders decided to move here as they felt they were more closer to home here."

"That's kind of cool." Katara said.

"There's also a girl about your age who's staying in our home." Gran-Gran said. "She really wanted to meet you."

"Well, this is our place." Katara said.

"I'll wait out here and let you get settled in." Aang said. "I'll be with the children."

"So, you must be Katara." A girl said. She had long brown hair, but wore it down instead of up and was in a blue dress similar to hers, but slightly darker.

"Are you the girl who's moved in with us?" Katara asked.

"That's right." She said.

"Katara, this is Maria from the North Pole. She always felt closer to home here." Gran-Gran told her.

"It's true." Maria said. "I'm the only female waterbender of my village."

"When I was there, girls weren't allowed to learn waterbending." Katara pointed out.

"Yeah, but sometimes to get in you have to stretch the truth a bit." Maria told her. "In order to learn basic fighting, I disguised myself as a boy to take the class. I decided to come here to learn some new abilities from you."

"You want me to teach you?" Katara asked.

"I've heard so much about you and would love the chance to work with you." Maria said.

"Okay." Katara said. "Come join us and I'll tell you all about it."

"So that's when we decided to disguise ourselves as people in the Fire Nation." Aang told the children. "Hey, Katara."

"Maria, this is Aang. He's a very close friend of mine." Katara blushed.

"You're the Avatar's girlfriend, aren't you?" Maria asked.

"I never said…"

"You didn't have to." Maria said. "I can tell by the way you're blushing."

"Okay, let's start you're training." Katara said. She took her to the edge of the water. "The most important part about bending is that you have to use your emotions. Whether your calm or outraged, it can help you in battle."

"I see." Maria said. "What about healing?"

"Healing's easy." Katara said. "Just use waterbending to cover up and injury and usually it works."

"That's cool."

"We'll start with something simple." Katara told her. "Try to make a small wave." Maria tried, but only got a ripple. "It takes a little practice. I'll show you." Katara formed a small wave in the water that went out toward the ocean.

"Cool."

"Try again, Maria. I know you can do it."

"Okay." Maria closed her eyes and focused on the flowing water. She lifted her arms and made a small tide wave.

"Maria, you did it!" Katara said.

"That's so cool."

"I can tell you a secret, but you must promise not to tell anyone else." Katara said.

"I promise."

"Waterbenders are at full power when there's a full moon out." She whispered to her.

"I see." Maria said. "No wonder when I tried to make that wave when they came to us failed."

"You probably weren't mad enough." Katara stated.

"Oh, really?" Maria made a water cyclone and pushed it out toward sea.

"Whoa!" Katara said. "That was a good one."

"I know. I've been practicing a long time." Maria said.

"I see." Katara said. "Well, the sun's starting to set. We should head back inside."

"Is she from the North Pole?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, she seems to be really good for a new girl." Katara said. "You should come in with us. You can have Sokka's room."

"Okay." They all headed back to their small place.


	3. A Storm Approaches

The group had been walking for hours. "Are you absolutely sure this is the right way?" Sokka asked. "I think we've passed that cart about three or four times now."

"I don't know." Toph said. "How am I supposed to know where we're going, I'm blind."

"So we've been walking in circles?"

"The sun's starting to set, we should head back to our home here." Suki told them.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while." Sokka said.

"I'm sure if we try again…" Toph started.

"We've tried like over ten times now and ended up right where we started!" Sokka pointed out.

"Hey, it's not her fault she's blind." Suki said. "But it looks like she really can't sense her way back home."

"We should get back." Toph told them. "I may be able to do it better if I rest my feet a bit."

"Well, we're all worn down from walking, let's get back to the house." Suki said. On their way, they passed the tea shop.

"What happened to you?" Iroh asked when he saw them. "I thought you were going out of town."

"We kind of got lost." Sokka told him. "Toph here can't seem to sense her way back."

"I would like to go home, I just don't know the way from here." She told him.

"Well, you should all head back to the house and get some rest. I'll be there after closing."

"I thought you were going back to the Fire Nation with Zuko." Sokka said.

"I know my nephew can handle it on his own." Iroh said. "You better get back quick. It looks like there's a storm coming."

"He's right." Suki said. There were many gray clouds overhead. "Come on, you two." The three rushed in before the rain fell.

"Let's stay here a few days until it passes." Sokka suggested. "That way, we can get a better start."

"Sounds like a plan." Suki said.

"Okay," Toph agreed. "But I feel like trouble's coming."


	4. Return to the Fire Nation

The ship was almost at the Fire Nation dock. "We're almost there." Mai told them. "So, what are you're plans? Most people, other than your new friends, are pretty much against our country right now."

"Well, I was thinking of withdrawing our men from the areas that have already been captured." Zuko told her. "That way, it should bring peace and if anyone objects, they'd have to answer to me."

"Whoa, that may be a little harsh." Mai stated. "And it may overload all of our docks. And the people may revolt against us."

"True, but I'm going to send some messenger birds out to some of the countries leaders letting them know we mean no harm."

"Doesn't it feel a little awkward to be going back home?" Mai said. "It's been a couple of months since it ended."

"I know." Zuko told her. "And my family, except for my mom, is in prison."

"Well, after the stunt your dad and sister tried to pull, they kind of deserved it." Mai said. "Seriously, Azula had some serious issues. Tried to lock me in a cell."

"At least you were able to get out since you're uncle was the warren." Zuko pointed out. "Yeah, my sister was nuts. She tried to eliminate me, her own brother. She always thought she was better than everyone, except when it came to our mom."

"I know." Mai said. "This war was pretty tough on all of us, but we're all still here." She grabbed his hand.

"You seem a little nervous. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mai told him. She looked at the water beneath them. _I just hope it lasts. _She thought.

"We're here." Zuko said. "You should come to the meeting with me. I could use the moral support."

"Okay." Mai agreed. "I'll see you in there. I'll support you no matter what."

Zuko looked up and saw the storm clouds. "Yeah, I just hope nothing goes wrong. I have a feeling that this won't be an easy week."

"I know." Mai said. "I felt this strange feeling as the clouds were gathering, like something bad might happen, but it passed after a few seconds."

"Let's go in before the rain starts." Zuko said. "We'll both get sick if we stay out here." They ran inside. Little did they know, something was about to occur in the Fire Nation prison. A visit from someone who wasn't too happy about this.


	5. The Escape

At a cell in the Fire Nation prison, Ozai was thinking to himself. "What did I do wrong?" He wondered. "Everything was going well until the Avatar showed up."

"Not to mention your own son betrayed you." The guard said. "Not that it matters." He left to guard the doorway.

"There has got to be someway I can get out of here and get revenge on those annoying kids who trapped me in here." Ozai said.

"There is." A voice said.

"Who is it? Who's there?"

"I'm not really here, but my carrier pigeon is." The female voice laughed. Ozai looked up and saw a carrier pigeon with a note attached to its foot. He read it silently and then got up.

"I don't know if this will still work." Ozai said. "The Avatar took my firebending away, but will lightning still work?"

"It might."

Ozai shot a lightning blast and it blasted the lock off of the cell door. He was able to knock it off and run out. "Freeze!" The guard said.

"I don't think so." Ozai took a step back and suddenly, a flame came out of his a hand.

"What?" The guard was shocked. "No, that's impossible!"

"I'm afraid its not anymore." Ozai threw a blast of fire at him and ran out of the prison. He stole a ship and got away. "I will finally have revenge on those annoying little brats and I will destroy the Avatar!"

****

Just to clear a few things up, he was having a hallucination of Azula. The only reason he's able to firebend now is because the lightning blast he shot resparked his fire abilities. I'll be adding the next chapter around the ninth or tenth.


	6. The New Plan

Things at the meeting were going well, until someone called an emergency. "One of the guards was taken down at the prison!" Someone yelled.

"I'm going to see for myself." Zuko got up.

"Wait, what about the meeting?" Mai asked.

"We have to postpone it." He rushed to the prison, where a few guards were helping the injured one.

"It all happened too fast." The guard said.

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, but you're not going to like this." The guard told him. "The person who escaped was Ozai."

"My father?!"

"He's bent on destroying the Avatar."

"Send to messages out to the South Pole and Ba Sing Se." Zuko told them. "I'm going on a trip."

Inside the palace, Zuko finished packing. "Where are you going?" He turned and saw Mai.

"I have to go to Ember Island, it's the only safe place."

"I'm going with you." Mai said.

"It's too dangerous, you have to stay here." Zuko told her. "If you come with me to help out, you might get hurt."

"I don't care!" Mai said. "I can't let you do this alone. Do you think I want to see you get hurt? I'm staying by you at all times, at least as much as I can."

"Okay, but try not to act like you know everything." Zuko said. "The ship for it will be here soon."

At Ba Sing Se, the group was at the house. "Iroh, is something wrong?" Sokka asked.

"My brother has escaped from jail and he's after your friend." Iroh told them.

"Ozai got out?!" Suki was shocked.

"We should've finished him when we had the chance." Sokka realized. "Now what will we do?"

"We're going to follow Zuko's plan." Toph pointed out. "He said if anything happened, to meet at Ember Island."

"But how are we going to get there?" Sokka asked.

"I know how to get there from here. There's a train that leads close to it." Iroh told them. "I'll guide you there, but the rest will be up to you."

"We don't have a choice." Suki realized. "It's the only place we'll all be safe."

At the South Pole, Katara, Aang, and Maria were practicing waterbending. All of a sudden, Maria fell to the ground, holding her head.

"Maria, are you okay?" Katara asked.

"I…I saw a man." Maria said. "Breaking out of Fire Nation prison."

"A man?" Katara asked.

"Sometimes, the water will reveal visions to me." Maria explained. "I don't know how or why, it just happens."

"She must mean Ozai." Aang realized. "He's broken out and he's looking for me."

"Somehow, he got his firebending skills back." Maria said. "From a spark of lightning."

"We have to get to Ember Island immediately!" Katara stated. "It's the only place Ozai will never look!"

"But how are we going to blend in?" Aang asked.

"I kept all our costumes from when we went undercover." Katara told him. "Maybe we can do this."

"I'm coming, too!" Maria said as they got on Appa. "I want to help you out."

"You're sort of a beginner, Maria." Katara said. "It could be dangerous."

"It doesn't matter." Maria said. "You'll need my help. Aang is the one their after, but he if he finishes him, he'll attack the rest of you."

"She's right, Katara." Aang said. "We're going to need all the help we can if we want to save the world, again."

"Okay, you seem to know a lot. You're in." Katara told her.

"I can make a mist cover so nobody sees us flying." Maria said. "We better hurry." They took off for Ember Island. The group would soon be back together, but what would happen there would change things.


	7. Reunited Again

At Ember Island, Katara, Maria, and Aang were the first ones there. "Okay, but how am I going to fit in here?" Maria asked. Then she remembered an ability she gained when she had to hide from the firebenders at home. She created a small wave around her body.

"Maria, what are you doing?" Katara asked.

When the wave faded from her body, her outfit had not only changed to look similar to Katara's, but it was also red. "I learned this ability when I hid from firebenders at the North Pole." Maria said. "Not only can I change the look, but the color, too."

"That is one cool ability." Aang said. Then he saw a woman standing in line. She looked familiar, but her back was to them. "Excuse me, miss." She threw a knife at him, but he dodged. "Whoa!"

"Aqua Shield!" Maria put it up to protect her.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked.

"Maria, put it down!" Katara demanded.

"Aang?"

"Hey, Zuko." Katara said. "I guess great minds think alike."

"Mai, it's the group." He told her.

"Oh, sorry about that." Mai told them. "I'm just a little jumpy because of the prison breakout."

"It's nice to meet you, too." Maria said, sarcastically.

"This is Maria." Katara told them. "She moved to the South Pole during the lunar eclipse."

"Sorry about what happened there." Zuko said. "I was trying to stop that jerk."

"I know you tried to defend them." Maria said. "Thanks for doing what you could."

"Katara! You're here!" A voice called to her.

She turned around. "Sokka! You made it!" She ran over to hug her brother.

"We kind of got lost trying to find our way back." Toph said. "My bad."

"Well, you did try your best, Toph." Suki told her.

"Looks like we're all back together." Katara said.

"Let's not forget about our new addition." Zuko pointed out.

"Who is she?" Sokka asked.

"Maria, she came to our home from the North Pole. She was staying at our house when she was there."

"I had no option, I knew the Fire Nation had gone from there by then." Maria said.

"We should head to the beach house, it'll be sunset soon." Zuko pointed out.

"We'll show give Maria the tour." Suki told them.

As they headed over, Zuko went to talk to Katara. "I got this on my way here." He held what looked like a small ring. "It's for Mai, do you think she'll like it."

"It's beautiful." Katara said. "She'll love it, Zuko."

"I don't know. She doesn't really express herself due to a secret from her past, and there are times when she just pushes me away."

"Zuko, don't give up on her." Katara told him. "She came here to make sure you stayed safe, and I can tell she really cares about you."

At the beach house, it got dark. "It's feels like its been a long time since I've been here." Aang said.

"Well, it has been about two months." Sokka pointed out.

"This place is amazing." Maria said. "I can actually see the history that this place has."

"I know what you mean." Mai told her. "Zuko and his family used to come here every year when they were younger. I came here on a trip with him once and it didn't really turn out so well."

"I know." Maria said. "It seems to be a little gloomy and depressing in some areas. But I guess that's how life is sometimes."

"You're a very wise girl, Maria." Toph told her.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Maria said. "I heard about your ability to earthbend although you can't see well."

"I sometimes wish I could see so that I could actually make eye contact when I talk to you guys." She admitted. "But then, this power was granted by the blind."

That night, the water girls were outside. "You okay, Katara?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Katara said. "Just thinking of my mom." She pointed to the necklace she got from her.

"I know how you feel, Katara." Maria said. "I know how hard it is to lose someone you're close too."

"I was so young, and it all happened so fast." Katara told her. "She shouldn't have told the truth."

"I understand." Maria said. "The reason we cut off ties with the Southern Water Tribe temporarily was because we felt the loss, too. Aunt Kya was so gentile and kind."

"Wait, did you just say Aunt Kya?" Katara asked. "Then, that means…"

"Yeah, we're cousins, Katara."

"But, how? You're from the Northern Water Tribe."

"I was forced to move there until the Fire Nation left. I came back when I knew it was safe." Maria explained.

"This is getting stranger and stranger." Katara said. "I have a feeling its going to be rough journey on all of us this time."


	8. Water and Ice

That same night, after Maria had gone inside to get some sleep, Aang came out. Katara was still looking at the water. "Hey."

"Hi." Katara said.

"Anything new?" Aang asked.

"Well, I just found out our new visitor is actually part of my family."

"Sister?"

"Cousin." Katara said. "She knew my mom and had to flee North while the Fire Nation was in my village. When we went to hers, she disguised herself and left to back South."

"I see." Aang said. "It must be tough having to balance everything."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it after travelling with this group for a long time." Katara said. "It's like we're a second family." They both looked at the water for a minute.

"Katara, do you think I'll be able to defeat Ozai again?" Aang asked.

"Of course you will." Katara said. "You fought him and survived the last time."

"But, it's me he's after. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"It's okay." Katara said. "I know that if we all stay together, we can defeat him again."

"But if something goes wrong, it could be over." Aang pointed out.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself." Katara said. "I just know we can do this. Besides, if he comes at night, Maria and I have the advantage over him."

"He wouldn't do that." Aang pointed out. "He knows this as much as we do."

"But he doesn't know we're a team." Katara pointed out. "We can do this." She gave him a quick peck before going inside.

Later that night, Toph felt an unwanted visitor and it was the last person they were expecting to see again.

"Everyone, wake up." Everyone groaned as they got up. Maria seemed to be having another vision. "I feel like a person of metal is coming."

"Oh, no!" Zuko groaned.

"Not again!" Aang complained.

"I thought we were done with Combustion Man the last time!" Sokka pointed out.

"Toph's right." Maria said, getting up herself. "I had a vision. A man with a metal leg is definitely coming."

"He's probably going to finish us all." Zuko said.

"What are we going to do? He's too powerful even for all of us." Katara pointed out.

"Maybe not." Maria said. "I have a plan, but we need the earth girls to help us. We might need Aang, too."

"What do you want us to do?" Mai asked.

"I need you, Zuko, and Sokka to head somewhere safe. If the house is blown down, we need to head somewhere else."

"Oh, great." Sokka said. "I was so looking forward to a real vacation."

"Come on, man! Let's go!" Zuko told him. They three of them ran off.

"Okay, here's the plan." Maria said. "Toph, since you can sense him, signal us when he's coming."

"Okay." Toph said. Outside the house, a few feet away, she hid in the bushes. When she saw Combustion Man coming, she forced a large rock to fly up and explode in the air.

"That's the signal! Now!" Maria yelled. They group emerged from their hiding spots, except for Sokka, Zuko, and Mai.

"Let's help them." Sokka said.

"No, we should follow her plan." Mai said. "I trust her, she has good common sense."

"Aang, fall back!" Maria said. "Suki, you're up!"

Suki used her earthbending to force a rock toward him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"It's working." Maria said.

"Maria, look out!" Katara yelled. Maria was hit by a blast from behind. Somehow, Combustion Man got up.

"Nice trick, but you forgot one thing." Maria said, rising to her feet. "Waterbenders are strongest at night when the moon is out! Aang, Katara, I need some help!"

"Let's do it!"

"Aqua Cyclone!" Maria unleashed her water storm toward him. Aang helped get it spinning with his air skills. "Katara, I'll need a hand here!"

"Already on it!" She froze Maria's cyclone after it hit him and he fell into the ocean.

"That should teach him."

"Hopefully, that's the last we'll see of him." Zuko said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here, now." Sokka agreed. "We can't stay here much longer."

"There's an abandoned island not to far away. I found it when I was heading back South." Maria told them.

"Let's go there, then." Aang said. "It will be much safer than this."


	9. Hidden Air Temple

The group made it to the small island after two days. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Katara asked.

"I'm positive." Maria said. "I may have been there once, but it doesn't matter."

"If you were only there once, how do you remember where it is?" Zuko asked.

"Well, last time I was in the water and not flying on this…thing." Maria pointed out. "But I can tell we're very close."

"Appa's my friend, Maria." Aang pointed out.

"I know, I heard."

"So, you're really our cousin?" Sokka asked. "How do we know you aren't lying?" Maria removed a small piece of cloth from her pocket. It looked like it'd been torn off something and it was blue.

"That looks like the type of fabric my mom had when she disappeared." Katara stated.

"I stole it from one of the guards when they invaded." Maria told her.

"Can't this bison or whatever go any faster?" Mai asked.

"I don't think you want to say that, Mai." Zuko said.

"What is with this mist?" Suki asked.

"How should I know?"

"Uh, I was talking to Maria, Toph."

"Oh."

"I don't know." Maria said. "Wait, now I remember." She had a flashback to her first visit. "When I first visited this place, I was the only one here. There were a lot of hidden places in it. In order to prevent anyone else from finding it, I created a mist cover around the island to prevent intruders from bringing harm."

"So, how are we supposed to land if we can't even see?" Sokka asked.

"I should be able to break the cover for a short amount of time." Maria told them. "But it's a little dangerous."

"If it's going to be our hideout, it's worth the risk." Katara pointed out.

Maria tried to get the mist to part, but couldn't. "I think I'm too weak."

"She must still be worn out from that battle." Suki said.

"Well, we're going to have to help her." Aang pointed out. "Katara, can you try to heal her?"

"I can only heal physical injuries." Katara pointed out. "But I can try to help lift this mist." She put her arm around Maria's shoulder. "Maria, I'm going to help you lift the cover you made."

"Aang, you better help too, in case Maria's not strong enough."

"Okay."

Maria and Katara got on opposite sides and then used waterbending to try and get rid of it. "It's not going to work…" Maria said. "I'm going to faint."

"Try to hang in there!" Katara called to her. "We're almost there!"

"I got it!" Aang helped Maria with the rest of it.

"Thanks, Aang." Maria said. Then she fell over.

"Is she okay?" Mai asked.

Suki checked her pulse. "She's okay, she just needs to rest a little." Katara went over and tried to heal her.

"It may restore her energy, but I don't know for how long."

They finally landed.

"This place looks like it's in ruins." Aang pointed out.

"I'll bet if there are others still living here, their probably in some hidden underground tunnel." Toph said. "Hey, I sense we're not alone here."

Zuko looked at a wall. "What's up?" Mai asked.

"This place. It looks like the writing on the wall of an air temple."

"He's right." Aang said. "I wondered why all these buildings looked ruined."

"But, we have company here." Suki said.

"Hold on, if Aang is the last airbender, how can this be possible." Sokka said.

"He may not be." A voice said. They turned and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was in an orange long-sleeved dress. "Come with me."

The group followed her into a tunnel and out into a place with many people in orange robes.

"You were the visitor from before." The girl pointed to Maria. "And you're the Avatar."

"How do you know that?" Aang asked.

"Because, you found our home. Welcome to the hidden air temple."


	10. I'm Not the Last Airbender

"Hidden air temple?" Aang repeated.

"That's right." The girl said. "Come with me and I'll show you where I live."

"This doesn't make any sense." Sokka said. "I thought Aang was the last airbender."

"You must promise to keep this place a secret. No one must know where we live or we may share the fate of those before us." The girl told them.

"We won't tell anyone." Katara said.

"Last time I was here, I don't remember seeing you." Maria said. "I thought this place was abandoned."

"It was. You didn't find the passageway leading here because you protected us by covering the remains of the island."

"So, where are you taking us?" Suki asked.

"This is where I live. You are welcome to come in." The girl led them in. There was a woman and a boy about the girl's age inside.

"Ann, who are these people?" The woman asked.

"They are visitors from the outside, but they're not evil." She told her.

"Give Ann a break, Ariel." The boy said. "Even I know they're not."

"Toph, do you think this is a trap?" Suki whispered.

"I can sense that they're telling the truth." Toph told her. "But, I think this Ariel person is a little stubborn."

"Forgive me for misjudging you." The woman told them. "I'm Ariel, Ann's mom."

"And who's this?" Aang pointed to the boy.

"That's my friend, Eric." Ann said. "We've known each other for a long time."

"How is it possible that there are still airbenders alive?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, I thought they were all extinct." Katara said.

"Who told you that?" Ariel asked.

"According to the records, all the airbenders were attacked by the Fire Nation after the Avatar disappeared." Aang pointed out.

"Well, they're wrong." Ariel said. "Long ago, the remaining few airbenders fled to an island in the middle of the four nations. Our ancestors had the help of the earthbenders to make hidden tunnels so that we could live underground."

"So, how did you keep it hidden?" Katara asked.

"We didn't. It was this water girl here who created a mist over the visible part so that we could live without being detected."

"At that time, I too was running from the Fire Nation. It never occurred to me others were here." Maria said.

"Now that Ozai has been defeated, we no longer have to live in fear." Ariel told them.

"Actually, you may have to." Zuko told her. "Ozai-my dad-broke out of prison and is hunting us down. Even though I'm in charge of the Fire Nation, I still feel powerless to stop him."

"How are we supposed to beat the strongest firebender?" Mai asked.

"Oh, come on, you guys!" Aang said. "We can do this. We defeated Combustion Man, didn't we? We can totally handle Ozai again."

"Aang's right." Katara said. "If we work as a team, we can beat him."

"There is a way to defeat him, but it's very complicated." Ann said.

"According to the ancient legends, the Avatar was able to use all four elements at the same time." Ariel explained. "But there's a hidden power that only few have mastered. All four elements can merge to make an energy wave big enough to defeat any enemy."

"What happens to the target?" Sokka asked.

"They disappear." Ariel said. "Some say they go to the Spirit World, others state they just vanish into thin air."

"That's a little scary."

"I don't think it's a good idea. What if one of us gets hurt?" Zuko pointed out.

"Oh, please. You're just saying that to protect Mai." Maria pointed out.

"This is not the best time to start arguing." Ann told them.

"Guys, I think we have company." Toph said.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Eric said.

"But, why?"

"We have to leave or we'll never be able to stop Ozai."

"Let's hope he doesn't find us first." Katara said.

"Eric and I are coming, too." Ann said. "Mom, I promise we'll be back unharmed. You can count on it."

"Good luck, Ann." Ariel watched as the group left her house. "For all our sake, please be careful."


	11. Secret Power?

The gang landed by a small cave. "What if someone sees us?" Ann called as they began to land.

"Don't worry, I've got us covered!" Maria yelled over to her. "Mist Cover!" She created a mist around them.

"Uh, you might want to brace yourselves in case we crash!" Aang told everyone. "Appa can't see very well."

"Nice going, Aqua girl!" Zuko yelled.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Katara shouted. "It's not like you've never made mistakes!"

"Not as costly as this!"

"But pretty close." Mai pointed out.

"That's true." Sokka said.

"You're the one who lead the prison outbreak at the Boiling Rock!" Zuko pointed out.

"Well, you helped us!" Suki shot back.

"Okay, everyone stop fighting!" Eric said. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Save the anger for when we face Ozai." Ann told them.

"They're right." Aang pointed out. "We need to stop arguing and start working together."

"I guess we all got a little carried away." Katara said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I can feel that we're getting close to the ground." Toph said.

"Okay, I'm going to lift the cover. Katara, Ann, Eric, I may need a hand."

"No problem." Katara said. "Do you two know how to do it?"

"Yeah, sometimes fog would get into our village." Ann said. "We all worked together to get it out."

"On three, guys!" Maria counted. "One, two, three!" They all lifted the mist cover up and landed safely.

"We can stay here until morning." Aang said. "Then we'll be on our way again."

"I sure hope Dad didn't spot us." Zuko said.

"We'll be ready if he did." Mai said. "Good thing he doesn't know we've learned a few new tricks."

"It's starting to get dark out." Katara observed. "Let's get into the cave, it'll be our shelter in case it rains."

"I can make a fire." Zuko offered.

All but Sokka and Suki headed in. The sun was setting in the sky. "Are you worried?" Suki asked.

"Yeah." Sokka said. "This could be our biggest battle ever and I'm nervous about it. What if not all of us survive?"

"But we all survived the last one." Suki pointed out. "And we have three new benders to help us out."

"Yeah, but Ozai is still very powerful." Sokka said. "Zuko told me he took out a guard at the prison."

"We will make it through this and if we don't, I'm glad I was able to meet you, Sokka." Suki told him. They kissed as the sun sank lower into the sky. "It's getting cold out here. Let's head inside."

"So, is there anything else about this element merge thing?" Aang asked.

"Well, I've heard tales about it, but they may be true." Ann told him.

"Are you thinking of telling them about that?" Eric asked.

"He's the Avatar, Eric. He has every right to know and his friends wouldn't tell, either." Ann pointed out. "Some say, that miracles happen after the target's been hit. The energy is so strong, it can revive others, even save lives."

"Is there a good chance it could help people find people who are alive that are lost?" Katara asked.

"Alive and dead." Ann said.

"That's a little scary." Sokka said.

"Some people say it's real, others think it's a myth. I'm not sure myself." Ann said.

"Well, we'll know when the time comes." Zuko said. He stepped out for a moment. "I hope that things will be okay. This is going to be dangerous." He looked at the ring.

"Zuko." Maria went out to get him. "Things will work out. We can defeat him."

"I know." Zuko said.

"Let's go in. It's going to be rough day tomorrow." They didn't know the half of it.


	12. Element Merge Part 1

Early the next morning, the gang took off once again. However, Maria wasn't doing so well. "Maria, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. I'm not feeling too well." Maria told her.

"Is she sick?" Ann asked.

"We're not sure."

"This is where she was looking last night." Zuko pointed to a small pool of water.

Katara remembered what Maria told her after the first fainting spell. _"The water sometimes gives me visions._"

"It was the water." Katara said. "Maria must've had a bad vision if she's in this much pain."

"Should we turn around and head back?" Aang asked.

"No, we should keep going." Mai said. "The sooner we end this, the better."

"I'll try to heal her, but I'll need two assistants." Katara said.

"I'll try to help." Ann said. "I was taught a lot about medicine."

"Same here." Eric said. "We studied it together."

"Okay, you two help lay Maria down." Katara told them.

"I hope she's okay." Suki said. "She seems to be really out of it."

"Katara…" Maria tried to speak, but couldn't.

"I'll help you, Maria. Try to relax." Katara said. She put her hands on her forehead and used her waterbending to try and heal her.

"That's one impressive power." Sokka said.

"I can feel its energy." Toph stated.

"I think Maria can, too." Mai said. "Look."

Maria was glowing. She felt the water all around her.

"Katara, I think its working." Ann said. "She's recovering."

"Ann's right. I think you did it, Katara." Eric said.

Maria opened her eyes and sat up slowly. "I felt like I was in some kind of dream."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Katara told her.

"We may not be okay for long." Maria stated. "Look out!" Aang steered to the side as a fireball whizzed right past them.

"How'd you know that was coming?" Zuko asked.

"I'm psychic, remember?" Maria pointed out. "Ozai is very close! We gotta find him before he attacks us again!"

"She's right, but how are we going to do it?" Katara asked. "None of us can trace people, even if Aang could, we need him to steer!"

"We need to get Toph closer to the ground!" Suki called as they began descending.

"I have an idea!" Eric exclaimed. "Ann and I will guide her by using our air gliders!"

"Okay, let's do it." Toph said. They both got on one of her sides and took one of her hands.

"On three!" Ann called. "One! Two! Three!" They jumped off Appa and took off. They safely got Toph to the ground.

"He's right in front of us!"

"Give it up, Dad!" Zuko said after they landed. "You're outnumbered!"

"Son, it doesn't matter." Ozai told him. "I'm only after him!" He pointed to Aang.

"Bring it on!"

He fired a fireball and hit Eric. "Eric!" Ann rushed over to him. She held him from the back and kneeled on the ground. "Eric, please, wake up!"

"Ann…" He collapsed.

"Oh no." Ann said. "Somebody, do something!"

"I'm coming!" Katara said.

"Oh no! Katara!" Ann called. A lightning blast was headed for her.

"Aqua Shield!" Maria blocked it. "I can absorb the blast into this water shield. Go and help Eric!"

"Thanks, coz!" Katara called.

Aang used an air blast followed by an earth one and a water one simultaneously. It knocked Ozai pretty hard, but not hard enough.

"You think you're strong, Avatar? You have no idea what real power is!" He fired a lightning blast towards him.

"Aang!" Everyone yelled at once. The blast was nearing toward him.


	13. Element Merge Part 2

Aang got out of the way before it could hit him. "That was way too close."

"We've got to help him!" Maria pointed out.

"How, we're all stuck back here." Sokka told them.

"Okay, I'm going in." Zuko said.

"Be careful, Zuko." Mai told him.

"Maria, help Katara out." Suki told her. "We need to heal Eric. The rest of us will try to help Aang."

"Okay." Maria rushed over to Katara's side.

"You can't avoid me forever!" Ozai pointed out. He fired at Aang again, but it was countered by another blast of fire. "What?!"

Aang turned and saw Zuko standing behind him. "Don't get involved in this!"

"It's too late." Zuko told him. "Besides, we're a team." He walked over to his father. "You've gone too far and I'm not afraid to face you now."

"You should be." Ozai fired at him and again it was countered.

"Okay, it's our turn!" Suki said. She and Toph both got up and sent an earth wave toward Ozai.

"Eric, can you hear me?" Ann asked. Katara was trying to heal him, but she didn't have any water.

"There's no water around. I can't heal him."

"Ann…" Eric had fainted.

"Hang in there, Eric." She told him. She bent over and kissed him.

"Incoming!" A fire blast was headed toward Toph. Suki grabbed her and ran out of the way.

"Thanks." Toph said.

"No problem."

"I think its time we show them our new move." Zuko said.

"Okay." Mai said. "Just try not to mess it up this time."

"We can handle this." Mai threw her knives at Ozai.

"That won't have an effect." Ozai pointed out.

"That's what you think." Mai said. Zuko set them on fire.

"It's not going to work!" Sokka realized. "The wind shifted direction!"

"Not for long!" Aang sent a blast of air toward it them and they were redirected toward Ozai.

"Katara, catch!" Maria threw her a small veil. "I borrowed some spirit water before I left! Use it on Eric!" Katara did as she was told and it worked.

"What's going on?" Aang asked. He was glowing, but he wasn't in the Avatar State.

"I wish I knew." Toph said.

"Can this be?" Ann wondered. "I think the elements are merging."

"I thought it was just a legend." Eric said.

"Apparently, its not." Maria said.

"We have to help him out." Katara said. "Let's give him all our power." Everyone nodded in agreement. The energy blast was enough to take Ozai out.

When the light finally faded, there were two women standing. One was a spirit and one was mortal. "Wait a minute." Katara recognized the spirit. "Is that…"

"Do you know her?" Sokka asked.

"Katara. Sokka. I'm very proud of you both." She told them.

"Mom?" They both asked.

"I must go, but I'll always be watching over you." She disappeared after that.

The other woman walked over to Zuko. "I'm glad that's over. It's been a while since we've last met."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, I was hiding out at Ember Island the whole time." She told him. "I went into hiding as one of the villagers."

"It's going to be a long way back home." Zuko pointed out.

"Aang!" Katara and the others ran over. "You did it!"

"I couldn't have done it without all of you." He pointed out.

"This is where we depart." Maria said. "I'm going to help Ann and Eric get back home and then return to the South Pole."

"I'll visit you whenever I can." Katara promised.

"I guess I'll see you around, Katara." Maria, Ann, and Eric started heading in another direction.


	14. After the Battle

Several weeks later, the gang was having a party at the Fire Nation palace. Maria had gone back to the South Pole to tell her friends about what happened. Ann and Eric were back at the Hidden Air Temple with Ariel, still trying to keep the island hidden from outsiders.

"So much has happened a few weeks ago." Katara stated. "It feels like it all went by so fast."

"I know what you mean." Aang told her. "A lot can change in a little amount of time."

"Ironic, coming from a guy who was frozen in ice for a hundred years." They laughed.

"So, how's our cousin?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, she's fine." Katara told him. "She sent me a letter telling me how happy she was to be back." She stepped outside for a second and touched her necklace, mentally promising to her mom that she'd always do her best.

"Hey, Katara." Aang had followed her. "Want to dance?"

"Sure. I'll be with you in a second." Katara told him before heading back inside.

"How have things been going with the other Kyoshi Warriors?" Sokka asked Suki.

"Oh, they're doing okay." Suki said. "Due to our peace agreement, some of the members are going to become guards here."

"That's cool."

Zuko had gone outside and was a little nervous. Katara met him. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I just needed some time to think." Zuko told her. "I'm a little nervous. Mai has always been my friend and I don't want to ruin anything."

"You won't." Katara said. "Stay there. I'll be back." A few seconds later, someone did head back out, but it wasn't Katara.

"Zuko?"

"Mai, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Those girls you hung out with nearly pushed me out the door." Mai said. "If there's anything that you wanted to tell me, I'm right here."

"Well…" Zuko looked up and saw that the gang was watching.

"Come on, Zuko!" Katara called to him.

"Yeah, you can do it." Aang added. He nodded and got up.

"What's going on, Zuko?" Mai asked.

"I've been a little nervous, but here it goes." Zuko said. "You've been my closest friend for the longest time and no matter how bad things got between us, you were always there for me."

"You would've done the same for me." Mai pointed out. "Besides, I could never betray you."

"That's good to know." Zuko said. "Because I wanted to give you this." He took the ring out.

"It's…nice." Mai said. He got down and slid it onto her finger.

"I really like you a lot, Mai." Zuko continued. Then he hesitated.

"You can do it." Katara whispered.

"Okay." Everyone inside was staring at the two of them now. "Mai, will you marry me?"

There was a minute of silence. Mai looked away for a second. "Mai?"

"Yes." She responded softly. She had to blink to keep herself from crying.

"I knew it would work." Katara said.

"Okay, let's give them some privacy." Suki told them. They ducked back inside.

Mai and Zuko were still outside. "For a minute, I was afraid you'd say no."

"I could never say no to you." Mai pointed out. She kissed him and then they went back inside.

"Well, looks like things worked out well for all of us, then." Katara said.

"Yeah." Aang agreed. "Maybe someday we'll be like them."

"It depends." He stared at her for a second and then they both burst out laughing.

"That's a good one." They all enjoyed the rest of the party and looked forward to what next adventure might find them.


End file.
